


Thanks for Everything

by SwanBot



Series: Swanbot Collection [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, snuggled, tired gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanBot/pseuds/SwanBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Brian are on their first tour for Ninja Sex Party. Turns out it's a little more exhausting than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whtevrhpnd2mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whtevrhpnd2mary/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from whtevrhpnd2mary on Tumblr:  
> I'm kinda predictable, but it's my mood today too. Ninjashipparty, first time, on the road touring. Dan and Brian are both becoming exhausted from the busy schedule and extensive travel. Sharing yet another hotel room, Dan begins to notice the little ways Brian tries to take care of Dan, even at his own expense. Dan confronts his friend about it. This somehow leads them to their first actual intimate encounter. The hows and whys (and "how fars") are up to you. :)

Another city. Another hotel. Another day of exhaustion and night of restless sleep. All of the excitement and nervous energy of their first real tour finally started to wane. After a month of traveling and performing nearly non-stop, both Dan and Brian needed a break. 

“...Dan… Dan. Dan!”

“Ah! Wha…?” Dan flailed awake. His eyes fluttered open as Brian’s face loomed over him.

“We’re here. I’ll go take the bags up and check in. Here,” Brian hands him a bottle of water, “Drink up. It’s really hot today.”

“Thanks, Bri,” Dan groans and takes the bottle with one hand and rubs his eyes with the other. 

Brian watched Dan as he descends the stairs of the RV they had rented for the tour. Dan heaved a sigh and slumped against the uncomfortable couch. He hadn’t been getting much sleep. The RV was not luxurious by any means. It was more of a little camper. Brian and he switched off on driving, but Dan noticed Brian offering to drive more than he probably should. 

Come to think of it, Brian had really done a lot to take care of Dan throughout this whole thing. Making sure he stays hydrated. Carrying up the bags and checking into the hotel rooms. Even making sure he showers after their shows, even though that was probably due to the fact that Dan absolutely reeked from sweating.

Dan ran his hand through his hair and gulped from the bottle. He stood up, stretched his back, and headed out to help Brian. 

“Hey, man, I got ‘em this time,” Dan said as he took the bags from Brian. Brian nodded gratefully. 

“It’ll be nice to finally have more than one night off. We really need some roadies.” Brian chuckled as they walked to the entrance of the hotel.

They checked in and headed up to the room. Brian slid the keycard and opened the door. 

“Aw, dammit… I forgot to make sure it was a two-bed room,” Brian sighed, “I’ll call downstairs and see if we can get a different one.”

“Nah, it’s OK,” Dan said as he set the bags down, “I don’t even care at this point. Let’s take a nap. We can even cuddle if you want to.”

Brian rolled his eyes, “Only if I’m the big spoon.” 

“Not a chance,” Dan replied and kicked his shoes off. He padded to the bed and flopped down on it. Brian stared, nonplussed. “C’mon, buddy. There’s a nice warm spot just for you. I’ll even keep my pants on.” Dan held out his arm and beckoned Brian over. Brian heaved a tired sigh.

“Ugh. Fine,” Brian conceded. He kicked off his shoes and approached the bed. “Just for tonight. Tomorrow I’m getting my own bed.”

“You got it. Now c’mere,” Dan pleaded.

Brian laid down next to Dan, pressing his neck into Dan’s arm and turning on his side. Dan wrapped his arms around Brian’s body and snuggled in.

“We gotta plan our next tour better,” Brian grumbled.

“Yeah. Thanks for everything, Bri,” Dan nuzzled into the back of Brian’s neck.

“Huh?” Brian tilted his head back.

“The water. Driving so much. Letting me sleep. All that extra stuff you didn’t really have to do. Thanks,” Dan cooed.

“Yeah, man. Whatever.” Brian turned back trying to hide his smile.

“You’re my best friend. I love you, man.” Dan squeezed Brian. 

Brian turned over in Dan’s arms and met his eyes. He searched Dan’s face for a moment.

“I love you, too.” 

Dan gave a crooked smile and planted a kiss on Brian’s forehead. Brian lifted his chin and met Dan’s lips. They shared a long, tender kiss. When they parted they couldn’t help but smile.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, and I do, I am so fucking tired. Let’s pick it up after our nap?” Brian snuggled into Dan’s chest.

“Yeah.” Dan held him tight and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
